


Movie Night

by spinner33



Series: CM - Close to Canon [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi, Snuggles with Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prentiss and Morgan have a friendly disagreement on movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“Why does Reid get to curl up in your bed?” Morgan murmured.

“What?” Emily asked, amused and annoyed. 

“Why is he asleep in the middle of your bed?” 

“Well, Morgan, did you look at him?”

“I’ve seen him sleep before. Nothing special or amazing going on there.”

“He’s not just asleep. He was asleep between me and JJ, before she left two minutes ago.”

“So?”

“Reid was snoring peacefully while nestled between two women he finds sexually attractive.”

“So?”

“Derek, I said ‘movie night’ to Reid, and he brings DVDs, chocolate, and popcorn. He wears bunny slippers and flannel pj’s. I said ‘movie night’ to you, and you bring expensive wine, and you wear delicious cologne, and you dress in silk pj’s.”

“What am I missing?”

“He brought movies. You brought seduction in a bottle. That’s a fabulous wine, by the way. I’m going to save it for a special occasion.”

“Who’s to say this can’t be a special occasion?” Morgan worked that magic.

“Oh, baby,” Prentiss mused. “I said ‘movie night’. Reid knows it will involve tv and sleep, two of his favorite things. You know it will involve movies, and it might involve sleep, but there’s part of you that hopes maybe, just maybe, it’s going to involve a game of naked truth-or- dare and a rough sex orgy in the middle of my bed.”

“Two of my favorite things,” Morgan purred.

“Now do you understand why Reid is curled up on my pillow, and you were on the loveseat with Garcia before she had to leave?”

“Yeah. Because Reid isn’t a threat.”

“It’s not about being a threat,” Emily groaned. “If I have to explain what it means, you are so not going to understand.”

“Try me.”

“Reid is asleep. Where are you?” 

“Here with you.”

“You followed me into the hallway when I said good night to JJ.”

“I wanted to say good night to her too.”

“Here you are, wearing that delicious cologne, and strutting around in those silk pj’s, batting those big eyes at me.”

“You have never complained about these pj’s before,” Morgan whispered, eyes glowing with warmth and mischief.

“And I never, never will,” Prentiss promised, stroking down one side of Morgan’s sculpted chest. He leaned in for a gentle kiss against her mouth, and she indulged him happily.

“So, when do we get to have naked truth-or-dare and rough sex orgy night?” Morgan asked when the kiss was over.

Reid heard Derek yelp in pain. Spencer sat up in Emily’s bed, and wondered where everyone had gone. Morgan came back to the bedroom, limping. Reid smiled sleepily at him, and pulled back the edge of the blankets. Derek climbed under the covers and made himself very comfortable on Reid’s other side. Without a second thought, Reid nestled against Morgan, going back to sleep. After a moment or two of being annoyed, Derek put an arm around Reid. He was surprised that Spencer was kinda warm and soft, all wrapped up in those flannel pj’s. Better than a heating pad. Almost as good as a life- sized stuffed animal. He was like a squishy warm snake.

Emily returned to the bedroom with a fresh bowl of popcorn and another movie disc. She paused on the threshold with her mouth hanging open. Derek made a disgruntled face at her.

“What?” he asked softly.

“Nothing,” she gulped, licking salt off her bottom lip. “Halfsies?” she tested, offering him the bowl of popcorn.

Derek shrugged. Emily put in the new movie, grabbed the remote, climbed under the covers, and rested the bowl of popcorn between Reid’s upturned left hip and Morgan’s rock-hard abs. Morgan’s fingers went right into the bowl.

Reid’s eyes fluttered as Prentiss spooned against his back.

“Move and I’ll shank you,” she purred in his ear. He smirked and stayed right where she wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> only 45 more stories to post!!! but not today =\


End file.
